


A Very Drarry Story

by WatashiWaTawagotoInuDesu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, 8th year drarry, Drarry, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Normal Universe, Nuna, don't you just love me, eh, i be great, i cant spell things, i guess, i hope this wont be a shitfic, lol, mate, nevuna, not me, rated T for curse words, whatever, who cares, you probably hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatashiWaTawagotoInuDesu/pseuds/WatashiWaTawagotoInuDesu
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts after the war against "The Dark Lord". He didn't know exactly why, but he had a feeling this year was going to be different than his other years at Hogwarts.He was not wrong.He realizes a few things that seem so obvious now, that he has no idea how he never noticed (or got close to noticing them) before.One of those things: He never hated Draco Malfoy.**Rated T for curse words I guess.





	1. At The Kitchen With The Food

**Harry's P.O.V**

Harry Potter was walking around the Hogwarts grounds after his Potions class, he no longer had Snape's old textbook, so he was not much better at it than he was before.

Harry was not sad about that, though, he did not want anything to do with that old shitty book anymore. Or you could say he did not want anything to do with _Snape_ anymore, as if he ever did.

He understood that Snape was trying to protect him all these years. 

He understood why Dumbledore trusted the guy.

He understood what had happened to Snape in his youth.

But he had not yet understood why Snape had to act so... so _selfishly_ towards his students, just because they reminded him of his past.

Harry half respected, half hated his old Potions professor. He _had_ done a few good things after all. Though Harry still did _not_ want his textbook.

Harry did not want to surprise professor Slughorn by him suddenly becoming so terrible in the old man's classes, so Harry decided to tell him about the textbook before they had their first Potions class that year. It turned out Slughorn already knew about it, though Harry had no idea how. But he decided not to ask.

For some reasons, Harry wasn't as curious of a guy as he used to be before and during the wizarding war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry's personality changed too much after that bloody war, or at least that's what he thought.

"Harry!" Hermione's yelling from inside the castle snapped him out of his long depressing thoughts, "Come in, it's freezing outside!! We're in the middle of December if you haven't noticed yet!"

 _That's right,_ Harry thought, looking around him at the King's-Cross-of-death white ground,  _it's December. Christams is next week._

That thought always excited Harry, but at that particular moment, it did not. Though it will later.

Harry just sighed and walked towards Hermione and into the Hogwarts castle.

"What's wrong with you Harry?!" Hermione asked him after they walked a few minutes in silence. "You've been acting so..  _emo_ lately."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked back, even though he knew  _exactly_ what it was supposed to mean.  

"You're always alone," Hermione said. "You don't talk to us anymore, and you always have that _kill-me-right-now_ expression on your face. I'm afraid you'll commit suicide next!"

"Was that sarcasm?" Harry asked stupidly, not knowing what else to say.

"The last part?" Hermione asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Yes it was. But the rest wasn't."

"Okay."

"So? Are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry lied.

"Oh, you know  _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" Hermione almost yelled but she, fortunately, stopped herself.

"You said I don't talk to you anymore?" Harry said. "Well, I'm talking to you  _right now!_ " 

"That's only because  _I_ started talking to you!" Hermione suddenly stopped walking. "And I don't believe this conversation is fun for neither of us!"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Hermione." Harry said calmly.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Harry started walking again and Hermione followed him, neither of them said a word until they reached the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm going to bed." Were the first and last words spoken (by Harry) between the two friends when they reached the Tower.

And that was how The Boy Who Lived went to bed that night. But he had no idea that he would not fall asleep, not before he goes on a small walk around the castle.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour after he went to bed, Harry still couldn't fall asleep.

He tried to count sheep. He tried to just close his eyes and think about pleasant things. He tried every single trick he knew to help him fall asleep, but none helped. He was still unable to fall asleep.

An hour later, he was still awake.

Two hours later, he was still awake.

It took 3 hours for The Boy Who Lived to realize that a little trip to the kitchen was not going to be of any harm.

 _The Boy Who Lived_ , Harry thought, getting up from his bed.  _More like The Boy Who Can't Sleep._

He looked at the clock, it was one in the morning. He decided that he would go out for about half an hour. He got out of the dormitory and went down the stairs to the common room, Ginny was asleep on one of the sofas, he decided not to wake her up. She probably hated him now, that he'd ended their relationship, which is just a fancy way of saying that he broke up with her.

Yes, he'd broken up with her. 

But don't let that take your mind of what was really going on at that moment: the Trip To The Kitchen.

He finally turned his face away from Ginny as he walked towards the exit. The Fat Lady didn't move a finger when he pushed her painting open as he walked out, and closed once he got through the doorframe, or shall he say, hole-frame?

No, he probably shouldn't.

He walked down to the dungeons until he reached the fruitbowl painting, he raised his hand to tickle the pear (which sounded really stupid but was the only way to get inside the kitchen), but he hesitated as he heard a soft voice humming a song he didn't recognize. He wondered if it was one of the House Elves, or if he was not the only one having trouble sleeping at Hogwarts that night.

After a few seconds of listening to the soft beautiful humming, Harry finally tickled the pear. The painting opened, and the humming stopped at once. All Harry saw at first was a mop of blond hair spin until it revealed a face, the extremely tired face of Draco Malfoy.

"Potter." Malfoy greeted him awkwardly, he sounded even more tired than he looked.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded in greeting, pushing the painting closed.

Malfoy sighed and went to sit on one of the small chairs. 

Harry looked around, he noticed that no House Elves were present.  _They must be sleeping,_ he thought.

"So," Harry said, trying to make a normal conversation with a person he'd never talked normally to. "I'm not the only one having sleeping problems.."

Malfoy sighed again, "That's what it looks like." 

Harry searched though the kitchen until he found two good looking green apple, "Want one?" He showed the apples to Malfoy, who nodded tiredly. Harry handed him one of the apples, and they both took a bite at the same time.

Okay, maybe that was an unnecessary piece of information, but it's already there, so deal with it.

"You sing well, Malfoy." Harry commenetd after he finished his apple and threw it away.

Malfoy blushed as he took a last bite of his apple and also threw it away, "Uh, thanks, I guess."

Harry smiled tiredly at him.  _God... he's cute with a blush._ He thought,  _No, Harry, you are_ not  _thinking that._ He added to his thoughts as he realized what he was thinking.

"Well," Malfoy said, getting up. "I'm going back to the dungeons."

When Harry looked up, Malfoy was already out and closing the painting behind him. Harry sighed, and after about a minute he headed back to the his dorm and crashed on his bed, and in no time, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this, I'm working really hard on it!
> 
> Updating new chapters might take long because I don't want this to be one of these fanfictions where it's obvious the athour is just trying to finish writing so they can upload it no matter how shitty it is. 
> 
> *Please correct any mistakes I made in the comments, I would really appreciate any tips on how to use particular words in sentences since my first language is not English.*


	2. Playing Quidditch

**Harry's P.O.V**

~~~~For the first time in so long, Harry's night was peaceful.

He had, no dreams, no nightmares, no memories of the war, or of Voldemort, or shall he say: Vol-dead-mort?

No he probably shouldn't, but no matter how much Harry's personality had changed after the war, one thing will forever stay with him: his sense of humor. Yup, his sense of humor. 

When Harry woke up the next morning he was in a good mood (the fact that it was a Saturday morning and he didn't have any classes had a part to play in this), which surprised him more than it surprised anybody else, since he hadn't been in a good mood for about half a year.

Once he got dressed, he went down to the common room and spotted Ron and Hermione talking to Dean and Seamus, they all looked serious on some level but also happy, Harry doubted that their conversation would ruin his good mood, so he decided to join in.

"Hey guys." He greeted, while sitting on the couch Ron was sitting on, and for once his greeting didn't sound so glum.

"Hey Harry." Hermione smiled at him, obviously glad that he was in a good mood.

"Morning mate." Ron patted his back.

Dean and Seamus only gave him a small smile.

"So," Harry said, stretching the 'o'. "What are you talking about."

"Oh, um..." Dean stuttered, "We were just talking about, um-"

"Relationships." Seamus save-interrupted him, "Dean and I's relationship."

"Dean and y-" Harry said, "So Dean and you are..." He interrupted himself. "in a relationship?"

"Y-yeah." Dean answered quietly, blushing a little.

"Oh," He said, "That's cool. How long have you been together?"

"Since sixth year." Seamus answered with a smile.

Harry was going to reply, but a disturbing sound interrupted him.

"Uh.." Dean stuttered, looking embarrassed. "That would be my stomach."

Seamus laughed at that, "Come on, let's go get you some breakfast." He kissed Dean's cheek before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the common room. "We'll see you guys later!" Seamus waved at them with the hand he was not dragging Dean with.

Harry smiled in their direction, until he noticed Ron and Hermione staring at him weirdly.

"What?"

"You're in a good mood." Hermione noted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too."

"Harry..." She started, but stopped, not knowing what to say.

"You weren't in bed last night mate." Ron said.

"So?" He said, shaking his head in confusion. "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk." He explained.

"And what happened on that 'walk' to change your mood so suddenly?" Hermione whisper-shouted. "Where did you  _go?"_

"To answer your question, I went to the kitchen." He answered, "And ate an apple if you must know." He smirked. "But the  _walk_ wasn't what put me in a good mood."

"Then what  _was_ it?" 

"I had no dreams last night." He answered, but he wasn't sure Hermione would be satisfied with that answer, so he added: "And why are you so upset about me being in a good mood? Just yesterday you gave me a speech about 'me changing' and not hanging out with you anymore!"

"I am not upset, Harry." She said, the anger in her voice disappearing with every word. "I'm just concerned."

"Concerned?" He asked, confused to why him being in a good mood  _concerned_ her.

"You haven't been in a good mood in so long Harry." She sighed, "And suddenly, you go on a walk in the middle of the night, have no dreams, and then wake up in a good mood! Just like that! Don't you think that's weird?" 

Harry thought about that for a second, now that Hermione had mentioned it, it did seem a bit weird. But before he could say anything, Hermione asked him: "Have you seen or talked to anyone in you little walk?"

Harry wasn't sure if he should tell them about Malfoy, but he did anyway.

"Malfoy." he stated.

" _Malfoy?!"_ Ron barely stopped himself from shouting that. "Seriously mate? Malfoy?" 

"What did you talk to him about?" Hermione said, clearly annoyed by Ron.

"Nothing in particular." Harry answered her.

"Did you eat anything?"

"Just apples."

"Did he give the apple to you?"

"No, I gave it to him."

"You gave  _Malfoy_ an apple?" Ron looked so disgusted it looked hilarious. "Mate, are you serious?!"

"No, I'm his god-son." Harry meant for that to be a joke, but it put him right back into the back mood he had just came out from. Suddenly everyone went silent, Harry looked around and noticed that there was no one left in the common room.

He looked back at Ron and Hermione and noticed the sad look on their faces, "I'm sorry." He said. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Harry." Hermione patted his arm gently and smiled sadly at him. "Let's just go eat."

 

* * *

 

Harry was eating breakfast with Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus when...

"Potter!" He heard a voice whisper behind him, he turned around and saw Malfoy standing behind him.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, confused. Why was Malfoy standing behind him?

"Yes, Potter." Malfoy said coldly. "Now come with me." And with no explanation, Harry was dragged out of the Great Hall, leaving a confused Ron and Hermione, no scratch that, a confused Hogwarts staring at him.

When Malfoy finally stopped, Harry looked around and saw that they were standing close to the main doors of the castle, no one else was around.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Why did you drag me all the way here?"

Malfoy sighed, "I was bored."

"You were  _bored?"_ Harry laughed.

"Yes, Potter. I was bored."

"Seriously, Malfoy?" Harry said, still laughing. "You dragged me all the way here because you were  _bored?"_

"Malfoys do get bored, you know."

"Okay, but don't you have friends?"

"I do have friends." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you drag  _me_ all the way here?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, Potter. I do not know."

"Okay then. You just wanna stand here or-"

"I brought you here bec-"

"Dragged me." Harry corrected.

" _Dragged_ you here because I wanted to play quidditch."

"Quidditch? Are you serious right now? It's freezing outside!"

"I saw you walking around  _outside_ yesterday." Malfoy said coldly, just like the weather. "So I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Alright we'll play quidditch." Harry rolled his eye. "But why would you want to play quidditch with me?"

"You're good." Harry noticed that when Malfoy said that, he looked down, probably embarrassed.

"Okay! Let's go play quidditch!" Harry threw his arms up dramatically. "Do you have a snitch though?"

Harry was surprised when Malfoy put his hand in his robe pocket, took out something that looked like a tissue, but was actually a napkin, opened it, and there was a snitch on it.

"Wow." He muttered. 

Malfoy smirked, "Yeah, I kind of stole it from the school."

Harry laughed at that, "Kind of?" 

"Shut up, Potter."

 

 


	3. You're good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is Draco's P.O.V, I'm going to be calling Harry 'Potter' even if its very weird.

**Draco's P.O.V**

"You're good."

Draco still couldn't believe that he had actually said that. To  _Harry Potter._

That sentence has been stuck in Draco's head for about two days now. It was a Sunday, meaning they had classes the next day, but at that moment only two things mattered: 

  1. Breakfast (or food in general).
  2. "You're good." (or the sentence he had said to Harry Potter two days ago).



"Draco," Pansy said, stretching the 'o' in his name to make her annoyance obvious.  "what are you so mad about?" She has been asking him that same question since the morning after he met Potter at the kitchen.

But he couldn't tell her.

He couldn't tell her what he realized that night at the kitchen, more specifically, the moment Potter complimented his singing.

He couldn't tell her the reason he dragged Harry Potter out of the Great Hall two days ago.

The  _real_ reason.

"Draco, answer my question!" 

He couldn't tell her.

" _Draco Malfoy!"_ Suddenly there was a hand waving in front of his face. "What's wrong with you?" An angry voice.

He couldn't tell her.

"I'm fine, Pansy."

And he wouldn't tell her.

"Yeah right, I believe that." Pansy commented. "If you won't answer that question then answer this one: why did you drag Potter out of the Great Hall last Friday?"

 _Great, just another FAQ._ Draco thought. 

Pansy didn't, and will never, know that the answer to both questions was one, and Draco will never be able to give her that answer.

"Reasons." His usual answer to the FAQ.

"Fine, then." Pansy yelled, attracting attention. "If you won't answer these question, then fine. But at least tell me who you are mad at!"

Well that was a not a FAQ, it was a NAQ: Newly Asked Question.

"Myself." That was true. He was mad at himself for not realizing  _it_ before.

"Yourself?" Pansy was  _not_ satisfied. "But why wou-"

"I'm not answering any more questions of yours," He cut her off. "So stop asking questions and eat."

"Dra-"

This time Draco was not the one to interrupt her.

"Hello, Malfoy." Was that Potter's voice?

Draco turned around and saw who the voice belonged to.

He sighed, it was Potter.

And at the sight of him, the two words that had bothered Draco for two days rang in his head repeatedly.

' _You're good._ '

"Potter," Draco said, with his usual, bored tone. "It's rare seeing you here."

"It was rare seeing there-" He nodded towards the Gyffindor table, "-two days ago."

"Potter-" 

"Stay out of this Pansy." Draco stopped his friend before she could say anything. "Why are you here, Potter?"

A sigh from Pansy was heard, but she didn't say anything.

"Oh, you'll know about that in a sec." Potter said sarcastically. "Just  _come with me._ " He said the last part teasingly, then grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

Once they stopped, they were standing by the entrance doors, which brought back the memory of his worst nightmare: 'You're good.'.

"You wanted to play quidditch again?" Draco asked, trying hard not to cringe.

"No, no." Potter shook his head. "Just wanted to visit a friend."

That was not expected.

"A friend?"

"Hagrid."

"HAGRID?!" 

"Seems like you don't have trouble hearing." 

"Why are you taking me to visit Hagrid?"

"You know, revenge." Potter said it so casually while giving Draco the most un-casual look.

Draco sighed and followed Potter out of the castle to the hut by the forest.

"Did you not enjoy playing quidditch?" Draco asked, while they were walking towards the hut.

"I did enjoy, why do you ask?"

"I dragged you here to do something fun, while your _revenge_ is doing something un-fun?"

"No one said a visit to Hagrid's isn't fun."

"Right." 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

 

* * *

 

The trip to Hagrid's wasn't as bad as Draco expected.

Actually, the home made cookies were the only bad thing about it.

Draco always thought that Hagrid was a boring old man, but the guy was surprisingly fun and nice, even though he looked a bit disgusted at first, when he opened his door and saw Draco  ~~with Potter.~~

"I never knew half giants were fun." Draco commented while they were walking back to the castle.

"I told you." Potter replied.

"You sure did."

After that, they walked in silence until they reached the main doors of the castle.

"What are you going to do now?" Draco asked curiously, he wanted to know if Harry Potter had any plans.

"I don't know, maybe do my homework from Friday." Potter answered.

"I haven't done my homework either, actually." Draco realized. 

"Would you mind doing them together? I kind of need help, you know." Draco wasn't sure why, but he saw Potter blush while saying that.

"Aren't you friends with the smartest girl in school?" Surely, he wante- didn't mind doing his homework with Potter, but he couldn't sound so despe- friendly, could he? That would ruin his reputation.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't shut up about how I left the homework for last minute and all that bullshit that I don't care about. She'd kill me if she heard this, but she can be annoying sometimes." Potter replied. "Besides... neither of us is good at potions."

"Makes sense." Draco nodded. "Meet you by the library in 30 minutes?"

"Sure." And with a smile, Potter ran to get his books. 

 

* * *

 

 

During the 30 minutes, Draco couldn't stop thinking about what his relationship with Harry Potter was now, he hoped Potter didn't think of him as an enemy anymore.

He also wondered if whatever was happening between him and Potter was a start of a friendship, not necessarily a close one.

He thought about what happened two days before, when he dragged Harry Potter out of the Great Hall for 'no reason'. Draco just wanted to spend more time with Potter and he didn't think it through, so he needed to quickly find a reason to why he dragged Potter to where he dragged him, so he used quidditch as an excuse. And luckily, Potter believed him.

When he arrived at the library, Potter wasn't there yet, so he sat down on a table and started doing his homework.

Five minutes later somebody walked inside the library and sat on the table Draco was sitting on.

"You're late." Draco said to the person he assumed was Potter.

"Sorry, had to escape a tsunami of questions coming from Ron and Hermione." At the word 'tsunami', Draco finally looked up to see Potter looking like he had run around the whole Hogwarts castle ten times.

"A tsunami? Seriously, Potter?" Draco asked. "And why do you look like you have just fought the Battle of Hogwarts all over again."

"I told you, I had to escape a tsunami." Potter answered, a little less cheerful.

"Sorry, touchy subject."

"It's cool." 

"So, the homework?" Draco said trying to change the subject.

"The homework." Potter sighed.

For about an hour they worked on their homework, both helping each other with subjects the other was less good at, and dropping a sarcastic comment every now and then.

"You're not so bad when you're not yelling insults, you know." Potter noted, not looking up from his homework, while Draco tried his best not to blush and, of course, failed.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I guess." Still focused on his homework.

"Um... thanks?"

"You're welcome." _Still_ not looking up, like this was the most casual conversation he'd ever had.

After a while Draco realized that he was staring, at no one but Harry Potter.

 _Stop staring,_ he thought. _You probably look like an idiot!_

And with that, he re-focused on his homework.

An hour later, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had finished their homework and were walking towards the Great Hall.

"Thanks for helping me do my homework." Potter smiled at him.

"Don't thank me, you helped me too." Draco smiled back.

"Yeah, whatever." Potter rolled his eyes. "You think it's lunch time yet?"

"Yeah, I think so." Draco replied. "I mean no one's around."

"Yeah."

They continued walking in a kind of awkward silence, until Draco broke the silence and made things even more awkward.

"So what are we now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Potter said, and they both stopped walking.

"I mean we're not really friends, but we're not enemies either, right?" Draco answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Potter nodded. "But I don't really know what we are."

Draco only hummed in response, and they stood in silence for a while.

"I really don't mind being friends with you, though." Potter finally said, and Draco was sure he had never felt that excited before.

"Me neither." Draco replied, trying to act cool. 

More awkward silence.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry now, so let's just go get lunch." Potter said after a while, and for no particular reason, that sentence brought Draco back to his cringiest memory: ' _You're good.'_


	4. You And Potter.

**Draco's P.O.V**

"So you and Potter are fucking." Was Pansy's greeting to Draco when she got to the Great Hall for lunch.

"WHAT?!" Draco spat whatever he was eating (didn't really matter after hearing a sentence like that) at the sound of the word 'fucking'.

"You and Potter." Pansy said casually, pouring some soup into a bowl. "Fucking."

"Pansy... No..."

"Who's fucking Potter?" Blaise's voice joined the conversation.

Before Pansy could say anything, Draco spoke through a mouth full of food: "No one." While Pansy just rolled her eyes.

"Blimey, I thought you'd be fucking him." Blaise said casually.

Draco, annoyed by the casual-ness of this very un-casual situation, decided to just sigh and continue eating. And so he did.

"You know, it wouldn't matter if you _were_ fucking him." Pansy finally said.

"PANSY!" That caused most of the people in the Great Hall to turn and look in their direction, which caused Draco to slide in his seat until he was sitting on the floor.

About a minute later, Pansy looked down at him and said: "You can come up now." With the straightest face he has ever seen her make, which only led him to think that she had had a good minute of laughing so hard at his reaction.

He thought all of that while he was getting up, obviously.

Needless to say, Draco was redder than a fresh tomato when Potter asked him what he and Pansy were talking about the next day in Potions.

 

* * *

 

It was Tuesday when Draco realized that the Christmas break starts the day after, and Christmas was on Friday.

On that day Draco also realized that all of his friends were leaving for the holidays, and he was staying at the castle alone.

He also realized that he haven't talked to Potter since their really awkward conversation in Potions the day before. Potter never knew the reason. Enough said about _that_ conversation. 

Anyway, Draco was making a schedule for what he was gonna do during the break when Professor Flitwick announced the end of the class. And he was starting to get up when Harry Potter decided to come and ask him whether he was staying at Hogwarts or not.

"Yeah, I am staying." Draco answered.

"Oh." Potter looked relieved. "Well, at least I have someone to talk to."

"So you're staying?" Draco was overjoyed.

"Yeah, I am." Potter sighed.

"You're not going to the Weasleys'?" Draco was not oblivious to the fact that he was asking stupid questions, and it did not make him feel better.

Potter just laughed and said: "No, I'm not."

"Sorry, I'm asking stupid questions."

Potter laughed again. "It's okay, I do that a lot."

"So I see you're talking to Potter again." Pansy joined their conversation (oh, she was _so_ unwelcome), and Draco noticed that she made a weird face when she said 'talking', as if she meant something else.

 _Probably fucking._ Draco thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm _talking_ to Potter again." Draco said, stressing the 'talking' just so she wouldn't get any ideas.

"Well I'm glad that you've got something to _do_ during to holidays, Draco." She raised an eyebrow in his direction.

Draco rolled his eyes at her.

Potter, who was looking weirdly between them by now, decided that this was too awkward for him and slowly left.

Draco groaned when he left, he had hoped to have a decent conversation with Potter, and now he was stuck with Pansy.

"You like him." Pansy stated a while after Potter left.

"What now?!" Draco blushed. This was somehow even worse than the fucking conversation.

"You." She pointed at him. "Like him." She pointed at Potter who was leaving the classroom.

"No, I don't!" He complained, even though he didn't agree with himself.

"Yes, you do." Pansy said, and left.

Draco groaned again and left the classroom.

At dinner, Draco was thinking about what Pansy had said to him earlier that day, about him liking Potter. Was it _that_ obvious to others?

Draco found himself remembering his thoughts from the night in the kitchen: He couldn't like Potter, right? They weren't even friends! True, Potter _was_ nice, funny, a good quidditch player, and he was kinda cute too... 

 _What the fuck?_ Draco had thought.  _Since when do I think of Potter as cute?! He kinda is though... NO!_

The more Draco had thought about it, the more he had found himself repeating the same sentences.

Draco had groaned mentally, that was not an easy-to-think-about subject, so he left it for later, and left the kitchen with that thought.

When he went to bed that night he had come to the conclusion that he, in fact, did like Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter, and I also know that I haven't updated in about two months, and I'm so sorry about that.  
> I also realized that there were no end notes in the last two chapters, and that was so cold from me, and I'm also sorry about that.  
> I don't know when I'll write the next chapter, but I hope it will be soon.  
> Again, I'm sorry for making you wait that long!
> 
> Ps. I actually googled which day was Christmas was in 1998.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! And please tell me your opinions in the comments so I can improve and correct things in my writing. Also I'd be overjoyed if I got a few more kudos? Thanks.


	5. The Beginning Of The Holidays

**Harry's P.O.V**

Harry didn't know how exactly he felt about his new friendship with Malfoy. It was confusing, yet comforting; confusing because it was Malfoy he was friends with, comforting for a reason he hadn't quite come to terms with at the time.

Hermione tried asking him about it on Tuesday at lunch, but he just told her that it was just a normal friendship and nothing to worry about. But after a while she brought it up again.

"So you are friends with Malfoy now?" She asked him, before swallowing a spoonful of rice (Ron's habits started getting into her a while after they started dating).

"Yes." Harry answered her shortly, already growing tired from this conversation.

"How did that happen?" She asked him, trying to sound only curious but not really succeeding at hiding the suspicion she was obviously feeling.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." He answered. "I guess it just happened?"

"You make it sound like you're the one asking question here."

"What is this? An interrogation?" She sighed and didn't answer him.

For a while they just ate in silence.

"Is Ron still packing?" He asked her, just to create conversation, because he was growing bored.

She sighed, obviously frustrated. "I told him to pack in the morning, but he insisted he had enough time between classes and lunch." She threw her arms in the air dramatically. "And now he's gonna be late, or not eat lunch!" 

"You can always sneak him some food." He suggested. "Or he can eat from the train trolley."

"I'm not sneaking him anything, he needs to start taking me seriously!" She looked like she was trying hard not to swear. "Why aren't you coming with us to the Burrow anyway?" She asked, then took his silence as a reason to add: "Ginny?"

He nodded.

"For God's sake, Harry, she's not mad at you!" Hermione almost yelled, but caught herself.

"I know! I just still feel bad and awkward around her." It was a lie, he _didn't_ know; he was still sure she was mad at him.

"And you're going to spend the holiday with Malfoy?" She asked.

He sighed, of course that had to be brought up again. "Yes, Hermione. I am spending the holiday with Malfoy." Then he added, a bit more softly: "I know he had done and said many awful things in the past but he's different now."

"He does look almost more depressed than you are." She said sarcastically.

"Well if you look at it this way, he was more depressed in sixth year."

"You would know, you were literally obsessed with him." She smirked.

"So that's a teasing point now?" 

"Everything you do is a teasing point."

"Damn."

 

After lunch he went back to the dorms and sat on his bed, waiting for Ron to finish packing. 

"It's a shame you're not coming with us, mate." Ron said as a greeting.

"I know." He sighed.

"It's because of Ginny, isn't it?" Oh great, that question again.

"Yeah, it is."

"It's alright, mate, I understand." Ron closed his trunk, walked over and sat down next to Harry on Harry's bed.

"You do?" Harry was surprised and couldn't hide it.

"Things were awkward between me and Lavender when I broke up with her." Ron explained. "But I still don't understand why you broke up with Ginny."

Harry and Ginny's break up was very sudden and unexpected, no one knew why Harry broke up with her for a long time, until Mrs. Weasley decided that she had had enough of her daughter being so angry all the time over something she didn't know the reason of (which was really unpleasant for Harry, because Ginny's anger caused Mrs. Weasley to become angry and aim her anger at Harry), and decided to question Harry about it, and he gave her the same answer he was about to give Ron:

"I just kind of stopped having feelings for her, and I felt bad being with her when I didn't return her feelings, she doesn't deserve that." Was The Answer™

"Oh." Ron seemed just as satisfied as his mother had been with that answer, and Harry was relieved, because they were very satisfied. "Well if that's the reason she must be okay with everything by now, though I still understand why you're not coming along."

Harry smiled; he was happy that Ron understood and supported him. "Thanks, mate" He said, catching some of Ron's Britishness. 

"It's weird, hearing you say 'mate', we haven't spent that much time together lately, you seem to prefer Malfoy's company these days." Ron laughed. "But you're always welcome."

"Well you've gotta go now, or you're gonna miss the train." 

"Bloody hell, I missed lunch." Ron said. "I hope Hermione's stole some for me."

Harry laughed, "I doubt that."

"I have a bad voice telling to agree with you." Ron sighed, and started getting up. "Well, I hope you have a nice holiday here at Hogwarts, goodbye."

Harry stood and hugged him, "Have fun at the burrow."

Harry stared at Ron until he was out of view and threw himself at the bed.

 

Harry was surprised when he woke up.

Not because he had had a weird dream, but because he didn't remember falling asleep.

He checked the watch that he got from the Dursley's many years ago, and noticed that he had been asleep for almost three hours. He didn't know what to think of that and decided to take a walk around the castle instead.

During his walk, he thought about Ginny and the reason he broke up with her. He thought about Malfoy and their confusingly comforting friendship, and about what it could mean. He thought about what Hermione had said about Malfoy being depressed, and about how Harry was obsessed with him in sixth year, and realized that he wasn't only obsessed with him in sixth year but also in every other year at Hogwarts, even in that current year, their "eighth" year, he was still obsessed with Malfoy, even if not as much as the years before. 

He realized that his obsession had never meant hate.

 _But what_ did _it mean?_ He asked himself.  _What_ could _it mean?_

Instead of thinking about that very complicated topic, Harry forced his mind to think about how different things would've been if he did shake Malfoy's hand in first year; would that have changed his view of the Slytherin house? Would he have accepted the Sorting Hat's offer on being put in Slytherin? Thinking about it he realized that Slytherin actually suited him a bit, and that maybe, just maybe, he _would_ have done great in Slytherin. 

But if he had gotten into Slytherin, Harry realized, he might not have stayed friends with Ron, or became friends with Hermione, being a Slytherin meant an early friendship with Malfoy, and surprisingly that sounded like a good offer to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't as long as you might have hoped (certainly not as long as I hoped), but if I don't post this now it will get deleted in a few days, and I also don't know how to add to this chapter.  
> Now that school is back I will be getting some of my motivation back because I don't sleep all day long now, so maayyybbee more updating?   
> anyway I jope you enjoyed this chapter and pweeeaaaassee leave a comment!!!!  
> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Hogsmeade

**Harry's P.O.V**

The Christmas holiday was a free time for the Eighth years, they could go in and out of Hogwarts whenever they wanted. So, obviously, Harry decided to take that opportunity to go to Hogsmeade and buy Christmas presents for his friends, and, also obviously, he did that the day before Christmas.

On Wednesday, Harry asked Malfoy if he wanted to accompany him to Hogsmeade the next day, and Malfoy agreed saying that he had nothing better to do. 

As they agreed, Harry found Malfoy waiting for him when he got down to the Great Hall on Thursday at 10 a.m., and Harry thought he was late ~~~~.

" ~~~~Morning." Malfoy greeted, and Harry thought of how that would've sounded weird just a month ago.

"Morning." Harry greeted back. "Sorry, I kept you waiting..."    

"I actually just got here," Malfoy smiled, ~~and Harry wished he could get to see that smile more often.~~ "So you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Thank God." Harry laughed, mentally praying that Malfoy would keep his smile on for the rest of the day.

"What are you planning to do when we get there?" Malfoy asked him, a while after they started walking.

"Buy some Christmas presents, I guess." Harry answered. "But I don't know what's after that."

"We can split up for about half an hour and then meet up again." Malfoy offered.

"That's a good idea." Harry said, as they entered the village. "We can meet up at Three Broomsticks in thirty minutes?"

"Sure."

Harry decided to buy a present for Malfoy too, but he didn't know what to buy him, so he left it until he finished buying the Weasley's, Hagrid's and Hermione's presents.He already knew what he was going to buy for Hermione: a book about Muggle fairy tales that he caught her looking at during their last visit to Hogsmeade and still hadn't bought. But for the Weasleys and Hagrid? Harry had no idea.

After buying Hermione's book, Harry saw a quidditch shop and thought he'd pay it a visit. The first thing that caught his eye in the shop was a training Snitch and he immediately knew what his present for Ginny was going to be, but first, he was going to look at everything in the shop. He saw Bludgers and and Quaffles and new broomsticks and quidditch robes, but nothing interested him as much as the training Snitch, so he got one for Ginny.

Two presents done.

Seven to go.

Five presents later, Harry got to the toughest part: Draco Malfoy and Hagrid's presents. He didn't know what to get either, but he thought he'd get Hagrid a new un-harmful pet, so he headed to Magical Menagerie and started looking around at the animals, and there was a small white puppy sitting alone in the corner. At the sight of the dog, Harry remembered Hedwig, and he couldn't help but shed a tear. He wiped it away before anyone noticed and walked over to the dog. He got to pet it a few times before the shop keeper came over.

"I see you like Zoë." It sounded more like a statement than a question to Harry.

"She's cute." Harry answered. 

"She really is." The shop keeper said. "Would you like to take her?"

Harry stood up, "Yes please."

"Harry Potter?!" The shop keeper almost yelled.

"Shh." Harry shushed him. "Please, don't."

"Okay. Okay." The keeper, with the name tag 'Zach', Harry noticed, whispered.

Harry sighed with relief. He was so done with people making such a big deal out of him, he hoped that all of this would die in the future, he was just a failure after all. "Thank you."

"No problem, man." Then, under his breath, Harry heard him mutter: "Unbelievable."

Harry was very thankful to have escaped the shop 5 minutes later, with a special dog box, that it felt like what the Amrican holiday Thanksgiving must feel like. He spent the whole time standing in front of the Zach guy looking between him and the shop door, waiting to be freed of the awkwardness and memories the innocent guy just brought to his mind. Poor guy, Zach, he must've thought Harry hated him. But Harry didn't, he was just annoyed by all the attention.

Harry sighed, he guessed that didn't matter now. He still had Malfoy's present to buy.

So, Harry roamed through Hogsmeade, looking for a shop that might have something that would be a good present for Malfoy, and decided that he would buy him sweets, because he didn't know what Malfoy liked, besides, who doesn't like candy?

He headed to Honeydukes, and got a Christmas special basket and filled it with the best sweets from the shop and paid for it, then, he thought he'd add a magical dream catcher to it just in case Malfoy still had nightmares, which he most probably did. With that thought in mind, Harry headed to a shop he didn't know the name of, bought a dream catcher and added it to basket of candy.

After he got out of the small shop, Harry looked at his old watch that he got long ago from the Dursley's as a Christmas present (he snorted at the thought), and noticed that the 30 minutes he'd agreed on with Malfoy where close to ending. He had 3 minutes to get to the Three Broomsticks. He hid all the presents he got in a huge magic affected bag that he bought after three or four presents and ran to the place. 

One meter away from the door, he bumped into someone and fell over them. When he looked down, he saw that he had bumped into Malfoy and he was currently lying on top of him. Harry blushed harder than every blush he'd ever blushed mixed together to make one giant blush, and pushed himself up to a standing position immediately. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He offered Malfoy a hand to help him up.

"It's okay." Malfoy took his hand and stood up, and, Harry noticed, his face had more colour than usual. "Shall we go in?"

"We shall, indeed." Harry laughed.

 

An hour of eating, talking about nothing in particular, and laughing later, they were walking back to Hogwarts, quietly, smiling.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Harry asked Malfoy.

"No. Not really." Malfoy answered. "Do you?"

"No." Harry shook his head, "I was just planning to sleep late."

Malfoy laughed, "Yeah, so was I."

"I guess we're both missing breakfast tomorrow, then."

"If I could sleep, yeah." Malfoy's face dropped really fast.

"You have a point there." Harry's face dropped too.

Malfoy smiled sadly, there was no lifting the mood, and Harry was glad he bought the dream catcher.

 

* * *

 

 

When he finally got to bed, Harry couldn't sleep. Again. He checked the time, and figured that midnight is the perfect time to owl his presents. He wrapped the present with Santa Claus decorated wraps, and headed to the Owlery. Surprisingly, he found Malfoy there, owling his presents too.

"It's a fine night." Harry 'greeted'.

"It is?" Malfoy asked, looked at the night sky, sighed, and added: "Yeah I guess it is..."

"What's wrong?" Harry frowned.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" Malfoy said, still gazing out at the starry sky.

"You know what I mean, Malfoy." 

"Nothing." Malfoy sighed, and Harry could almost see him fighting back tears, if it wasn't for his turned back. "It's just..."

"It's just...?" Harry walked up to him.

"It's been too long since my last Christmas without my parents. And my dad's dead, and-" He broke down.

Harry put his hand on Malfoy's back. "I can't say I completely understand your feelings..."

"You don't have to." Malfoy said once he calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten you into this. You did nothing wrong."

"You don't have to apologize Malfoy. We're friends. Friends open up to each other."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information about this will be posted in the next chapter, in Draco's point of view.  
> Shop keeper is a real word, right?  
> Also, Zoë Nightshade anyone? *sad smirk*  
> No. I do not think Harry is a failure, but it is his pov and I am pretty sure he thinks that of himself.  
> Too many notes  
> I hope this is a long chapter...  
> I also hope you enjoyed this hopefully-long chapter ;)  
> (Troye Sivan is the definition of amazing btw)  
> Aaand, I keep pressing shift with the dot (.) because in Arabic we have to press shift to get a dot... dam  
> Please leave a comment... or two.. or three... AND THANKS FOR READING


	7. Problematic Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry." Potter said apologetically.

**Draco's P.O.V**

"It's a fine night." He heard Potter's voice say.

"It is?" Draco asked. He was too busy being sad to look at the night sky, but he raised his head a bit, sighed, and said: "Yeah I guess it is..."

"What's wrong?" He heard Potter's concern very clearly, even though he couldn't see him.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" Draco answered, trying to hide his feelings-

"You know what I mean, Malfoy." -and failing miserably.

"Nothing." He sighed, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. "It's just..."

"It's just...?" Potter walked up to him.

"It's been too long since my last Christmas without my parents. And my dad's dead, and-" Great. He just _had_ to break down in front of Potter.

Draco felt Potter's hand taking place on his back, and he had to admit it was actually comforting. "I can't say I completely understand your feelings..." Potter said apologetically.

"You don't have to." Draco replied once he calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten you into this. You did nothing wrong."

"You don't have to apologize Malfoy. We're friends. Friends open up to each other."

Friends.

For some reason being called that bothered Draco.

"What about we sit down somewhere?" He could hear Potter clearly, but his voice sounded distant. And suddenly his head was throbbing. _What a great night,_ he thought. _Just perfect._

"Yeah, let's sit down." He agreed, letting Potter lead him to wherever.

"I'm sorry about your father." Potter said, and Draco was too tired to recognize what tone he was using.

"It's not your fault." Draco replied lamely.

"It kinda is, though..." Draco wasn't sure why Potter would say such thing, after all it was the ministry that threw his father into Azkaban, and if there were still dementors in that depressing place his father would have died much earlier. 

"How is it your fault?" Draco asked.

Silence.

"That's not important right now." Potter finally said, and even though Draco thought it was actually important, he didn't ask again. "What's important right now is that you feel better."

Draco was shocked to hear that, he never thought anyone would care enough about him to want and make him feel better, especially not Potter of all people.

"I'm okay, really." Draco knew he was lying, and he also knew that Potter knew he was lying, but why not try and make it look like things were alright for once?

"I don't know if you're lying to me or to yourself or to both, but I do know that you're lying, and you should stop." Potter replied immediately. "I know that thing's aren't okay right now, Malfoy, not for you, not for me, not for anyone, and you shouldn't hide that."

Draco always wondered how Potter was always so calm and put together, but right then he realized that Potter was probably never calm and put together, he just acted that way for everyone else. "Don't act like you don't hide things yourself, Potter."

Draco looked over at him to see his reaction, and he saw that Potter opened his mouth and closed it several times, but in the end found nothing to say. 

"You said friends open up to each other, didn't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I did, why do ask?" Potter said, looking confused.

"I want to ask you something, if you don't mind." 

"Go ahead." 

"I always assumed that you were okay and brave all the time, but now you go and blame yourself for something that's completely not your fault, then you say that things are not okay with you." Draco said.

"That's not a question." Potter stated.

"Oh no, that was just the introduction." Draco smirked. 

Potter sighed, "I'm not looking forward to the question, but go on." 

Draco laughed a bit at that, then said. "How do you keep it together, never breakdown, never look- okay, never mind, you do look sad and depressed from time to time, but how do you do that?"

Potter laughed quietly, "Believe it or not I don't always keep my shit together, I breakdown way too often, just not in front of everyone." He replied. "I know you do that too, you know."

"Well, it's not my fault you decided to follow me around the school in sixth year." Draco said, Potter blushed. "Awww, Harry Potter is embarrassed!"

"No, I'm not!" 

"Don't deny the facts Potter." Draco smiled.

"Whatever, Malfoy." Potter looked away from him, hiding his face with his arms, and Draco's heart almost exploded, the scene was just SO CUTE!

"Please don't look at me." He heard Potter whisper. Draco smiled, he wanted to hug the boy sitting next to him, but he couldn't, because he had no reason to. "Can we go back to talking about the depressing stuff now?" 

"Not unless there's something that you really want to talk about." Draco replied. 

Potter sat back up, removing his arms and placing them on his knees. "Can we just sit in silence for a while?"

"That would be nice." Draco hadn't even realized that he needed to just sit and think, but then when it was suggested, Draco found that it would be a great idea.

A while later, Draco suddenly realized that the headache he had had a few moments before was gone. Completely. He didn't know when or how it happened, but he was glad it did happen. 

Draco had originally came to the Owlery to owl his presents, and when he looked at the pile of presents he hadn't owled yet, he noticed that there was only one left: the one he got for Potter. And what's a better time to give him the present than right then? 

"I got you something, you know?" He said.

"Hmm.." Potter raised his head. "Oh, really?" He looked surprised, and Draco decided to take that as a good sign. "I got you something, too." 

"Seriously?" Draco was shocked to hear that, but he didn't let it show for long. "Well, this does count as Christmas morning..."

Potter laughed, "Yeah, I suppose it does." They both smiled. "Wanna exchange presents?"

"Of course." He said as he got up.

"Wait," Potter said suddenly. "Can I owl the rest off my presents first? I don't want them to arrive late..." Oh.

"Go ahead." Draco smiled a bit, but he couldn't help feel disappointed for some reason.

"Sorry." Potter said apologetically. 

"Hurry up already!" Draco teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Potter laughed.

As Draco sat alone, he thought about his mother, waiting in Azkaban to get a trial that keeps getting delayed. And Draco had a feeling that the ministry was delaying it on purpose. His poor mother will probably never receive the gift he got her, because the world is just so great, and she might think that he had forgotten about her. He regretted not trying harder to let her out when he had the chance. His mother was a great woman, she did all she could do to protect him, even if it meant turning her house into a Voldemort lair. 

"Are you okay?" Potter's concerned voice interrupted his sad thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking." Draco smiled sadly.

"About?" Potter asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"My mother." Draco answered.

"Oh." Draco didn't know what the pause that followed, as Potter took a seat, meant. "She was one great woman." That confused Draco.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"She lied to Voldemort for your sake, you know?" Potter said. 

"She did what?" Draco asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she never told you?" 

"No! She didn't!" Draco exclaimed. "Tell me the whole story please."

As Draco heard the story, he couldn't help but feel amazed. Did his mother really do that? Draco then kind of understood why her trials were getting delayed. But he had to be sure.

"Are her trial's delays related to this story?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's kinda my fault." Potter said. 

"How exactly?" 

"Whenever the ministry decides to hold her trials, I owl them telling them to believe her and take what she says seriously, but I don't think they are quite ready to do that yet..." Potter explained.

Draco didn't know how to reply to that, so they just sat there in silence for a while, until Potter said:

"Presents?"

"Presents." Draco agreed.

"You first? Me first?" Potter asked.

"Me first." Draco grinned. He pulled up the present from it's hiding place under the bunk and gave it to Potter. "Open it."

"Thanks for the reminder, I would've totally kept it closed if you didn't say that." Potter said sarcastically.

"Shut up, idiot." 

When flower-pot-Potter opened the present, he burst out laughing. "You didn't."

"I did." 

"Why did you do this?" He got the giant Harry Potter's Chocolate Face out of it's wrappings. "Why?"

"Why not?" Draco asked innocently.

"There many reasons why not!" Potter said, trying to look angry but seriously not succeeding. "Thanks, anyway."

"You're welcome." Draco smiled, still acting innocent.

"Here." Potter handed him a basket. "Merry Christmas, Troll-foy."

"Merry Christmas, Basket-Potter." Draco looked closely at the content of the basket. "Hmmm... chocolate, which is always appreciated. Every flavoured beans, which is not 100% appreciated. A... dream catcher?"

"It's magical." Potter explained.

"A dream catcher, so very appreciated." Draco smiled. "And some more candy. Thank you so much, Potter."

"You're welcome." Potter yawned. 

"We shall go to bed." 

"We shall." Potter agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a bad chapter?  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Sorry about the long wait, it's been more than a month


	8. House Unity Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that when I'm writing in English I use the Arabic keyboard ways of writing commas and full stops, but when I write in Arabic I use the English keyboard way?!

**Draco's P.O.V**

Potter's dream catcher did it's job very well; Draco had no nightmares and got an actual goodnight's sleep for the first time in _years._

To say the least, Draco was grateful. _Very_ grateful. And even though Potter had gotten him such a useful gift that had a great purpose and actually worked, while Draco had gotten him a giant Harry Potter's Chocolate Face, Draco didn't feel guilty at all, it was the best gift ever, and he wouldn't go back in time to change it if he had the choice.

When Draco woke up he thought he hadn't even fell asleep, until he looked at the time, and saw that lunch was in a few minutes. He didn't bother getting dressed, he brushed his teeth and washed his face and walked out of his dorm to the common room, only to open the door and exit the common room as well. He walked all the way to the Great Hall and walked in, no one was there, not even the teachers, so, Draco decided to go outside, completely forgetting about the awful weather.

As he was turning around, somebody opened the doors and walked in.

"Good after noon, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said. "And Merry Christmas."

 _Right, it's Christmas day_ , Draco thought. "Good after noon, professor. Merry Christmas to you too." He replied, "Is everyone else still sleeping?"

"I think so," She said. "I just woke up myself, if you want the truth. And I gather you have too?" She raised an eyebrow at his pajamas.

Draco blushed, "Yeah." He said awkwardly.

Professor McGonagall laughed, "Well, if it's just the two of us we can't eat like this." She raised her wand and did a quick motion, and all five tables in the room mixed to make one circular table with about 10 seats. "Just in case somebody joined us." 

At that moment the doors opened again. "And I thought I was late." The opener said. Draco turned to see Potter dressed in Muggle clothes.

"Good after noon to you, too, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagal said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry professor." Potter blushed slightly. "Good after noon, to you, too, Malfoy."

"Good after noon, Potter." Draco replied, smiling slightly. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Potter looked amused, like he, too, forgot it was Christmas.

"So you're not gonna fight, huh?" Professor McGonagall asked, smiling widely. "What has the world come to? Or is it just the Christmas spirit?"

Draco laughed, "The Christmas spirit has come to house unity, maybe?"

"That has gotta take some more work than just me and you not fighting." Potter laughed, and Draco found that sound very pleasing.

"You're right." Draco nodded, "We should get our friends to hang out with each other once they get back."

"Yeah, that's actually a great idea." Potter smiled. "Why don't we try to talk to people from other houses as well? I've got some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff friends that I can introduce you to."

"So you actually have a mind, Potter." Draco said, pretending to be amazed.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"And for a moment I thought you were serious about house unity." Professor McGonagal chuckled.

"We are." They both said at the same time.

"You are, huh?" Professor McGonagal said. "Well, at least some good has come out of all this."

Potter smiled sadly, "Not enough to cover for all the bad."

"Stop being such a mood ruin-er!" Draco complained.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Potter asked. "And what the fuck is a 'ruin-er'?"

"Language, Potter." Draco smirked. "And you know what a ruin-er is!"

"No, I don't!" 

Professor McGonagal laughed quietly. "This is interesting, but we better start eating before all the food gets cold."

Draco turned to see that the table was now full of all kinds of food, lunch and breakfast. He was surprised, because just seconds ago the table was empty. "When did all this get here?" He asked, walking towards the table and taking a seat.

 

"What are you doing today, Potter?" Draco asked as he was finishing the last bit of his breakfast lunch, gaining weird looks from the five other people that had bothered waking up that day.

"Not really planning anything." Potter said, ignoring the looks everyone was giving them. "Why? Do you wanna do something?" 

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" A Ravenclaw seventh year exclaimed, "What's going on here?"

"Oh, nothing much." Potter said, seeming unbothered, but Draco could see him fighting back a smirk, or maybe it was just a feeling, Draco wasn't so sure. "We're friends now, that's all."

"'Nothing much' my ass." The Ravenclaw boy snorted. "More like: 'so much'! Go on, Potter, explain." 

"There's nothing to explain, really." Draco interrupted. "We just became friends." 

"Oh, come on." The Ravenclaw boy said, unbelievingly, "You two can't just 'become friends' overnight, just like that!"

"That's actually how it happened." Potter did that pleasant laugh again. 

"Oh, Malcolm, don't you know that love and hate are two sides of the same coin?" A Hufflepuff girl, that seemed like sixth year, smirked.

The Ravenclaw boy, Malcolm, laughed, "Shut up, Linda, it can't be that!"

"Of course it can, Malcolm, dear." Linda laughed.

"It's not!" Draco exclaimed when he realized what they were talking about.

Potter laughed, "No!"

"Whatever you say." The Linda girl shrugged.

"Anyway," Draco cleared his throat. "You said you didn't have any plans?"

"I sure. did." 

"Do you want to play quidditch?" Draco asked, deciding not to bring up the fact that he enjoyed watching Potter play more than he enjoyed playing. 

"Again?" Potter raised both his eyebrows, "Sure, why not?" 

"They're speaking codes." The Hufflepuff Linda stage whispered.

"You'd do great in Slytherin." Draco shook his head. "And we are not speaking code!"

"Sure, you're not." She laughed. "Now go play quidditch, and make sure you score."

"Linda!" Potter exclaimed. 

"What? I'm just saying!" Linda defended herself with a smirk. "Now go play quidditch!" 

Draco suddenly remembered his talk with Potter and professor McGonagal about house unity, he looked over at the professor and saw that she was watching the whole scene with a smile. "Speaking of quidditch," Draco said, "Would anyone like to play with us?" H saw his professor raised her eyebrows unbelievingly.

"WHAT?!" Linda screamed. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes." Potter answered for him. "He is."

"Aha! I see! You're defending him like the good boyfriend you are!" Linda threw her arms in the air dramatically. 

At a point like that, fighting a blush is useless. And Draco had proof.

Potter yelled "Linda!!".

Malcolm mumbled something about Draco being right about the 'Slytherin thing'.

Linda laughed.

While Draco blushed, so red he looked like the freshest tomato to ever exist.

"He's not my boyfriend." Draco said as a conversation ender. "Can we go back to talking about quidditch now, please?"

"Just because you said the magic word." Linda laughed, Draco didn't get what she meant but decided not to ask. "Okay, I would like to play quidditch."

"Me, too." Malcolm said.

Three younger Gryffindors, third or fourth years, Draco guessed, as well as two Slytherin fifth years, and a Ravenclaw second year, said they wanted to play as well, which was the whole table. Soon, they were getting up to go outside and play, but professor McGonagal's voice stopped them: "I know that quuidditch is great, and it's an amazing way to bond and start friendships, but don't you think it's a bit too cold to go outside now?"

The hall was quiet, no one knew what to do or say. The professor was right, it was very cold and probably even snowing.

"So," She added, which got everyone listening. "I thought i can help you out by transfiguring this hall into an inside field, what do you think?"

 

* * *

 

After a two hour long quidditch game that had all four houses in one team (that Draco had no trouble admitting that it was very weird, yet he did have trouble admitting that it was very fun as well), all ten Hogwarts students were sweaty and exhausted, they all needed a hot shower and a huge meal.

Professor McGonagal came back to check on them three minutes after they were done, and she had burst out laughing at how exhausted they all were. "I see you've had a good game?" She asked, and no one had the energy to answer, so they all nodded. "Well why don't you all go take a shower and come back here after, to have dinner?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Potter asked breathlessly, and Draco almost face palmed. Not because it was a stupid question, the professor's question did sound like a statement, but because his mind went straight, ~~or not so straight,~~ to thinking how sexy Potter sounded when he was breathless (not to mention some other thoughts that were not very appropriate). "I agree either way."  
"Good." The professor answered. "Now, go."

They all went their separate ways to their houses, Draco didn't know about the others, but his shower surely wasn't fast.

An hour later, he was dressed in another pair of pajamas (he did not play in the one he woke up in, he changed to wear something else of course, as everyone else did.), and walking towards the Great Hall. He half expected it to still be a pitch, so he was a little surprised when he saw it had returned to it's former glory, except with only one circular table in the middle, with everyone still in school sitting around it, everyone except for one person.

No, not Draco.

Potter.

Potter was not there. 

And for some reason, that made Draco sad.

He took a seat next to Linda, with an empty seat on his other side, and noticed the the Hall was silent, no one was saying a word, so Draco decided to eat in silence as well.

As the time passed, Draco noticed that the silence was not a tired, sleepy silence, but more of a sad silence. He didn't ask about it, and just assumed that he was just imagining things.

But when almost everyone was done, and Potter was still missing, something inside Draco said that something was off. He wanted to ask, but he felt like he would be breaking some sort of sacred rule if he spoke in a deathly silence like that one.

_Fuck sacred rules._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN SO LONG YOU CAN KILL ME NOW.
> 
> PS. I uploaded this story on wattpad if that's easier for you. It has the same title "A Very Drarry Story" and my account is @AttackOnDrarry


	9. The Realization Hit Him Like A Truck

** Harry’s P.O.V **

The realization hit him so hard he ended up in the hospital wing.

A well known fact: shower thoughts are very dangerous, because you usually realize the deepest, darkest, weirdest things about yourself in the shower. But, sometimes you realize the stupidest, most obvious things about yourself.

And you do not like the new information.

At all.

Especially when it contradicts with everything you’ve ever learned.

As he was taking the after-match shower, Harry realized something which made him feel the way he did when he found out he was a wizard.

No, not excited. Scared. Scared from himself, and for himself.

Before he found out that he was a wizard, Harry lived his life believing that there was no such thing as magic, and that only crazy scary people belived in magic. The thought of magic was  _so wrong_ , so far away. Contrary to popular belief, his life didn't flip positivley the second he found out he was a wizard, Harry was actually very scared, he could not believe that all his life he'd been the thing that he's been taught was wrong. He wasn't so thrilled to go to Hogwarts, but the thought of being away from the Dursleys for 10 months won the Which Is Scarier battle, and he went.

Slowly, he started seeing magic differently: instead of scary, it was beautiful, instead of the wrong feeling he started to feel that magic was so _right_ , instead of making him crazy it made him feel sane, and most importantly, he found himself feeling safe and protected.

But this sudden, new realization was worse, both worlds, muggle and magic, saw that as a disgusting, wrong thing. At Hogwarts it was hardly there, because the environment in the castle is so welcoming, but outside it was dangerous for anyone to walk around carrying such a heavy secret. He was really glad that Voldemort was gone and couldn't read his mind.

Harry decided he couldn't tell anyone. 

 

* * *

 

He didn't remember going to the hospital wing, but there he was, lying in one of the beds, not wearing his glasses, but from the amount of white that was around him, he assumed the curtains were drawn around his bed.

He tried to think of how he ended up there, the last thing he could remember was taking a shower after the quidditch game in the Great Hall.

And after that... 

He didn't like the memory of 'after that'.

A sharp pain in his head made him groan loudly and grab his hair harshly with both hands, he saw a figure opening the curtains and stepping beside his bed.

Assuming it was Madam Pomfrey (because who else could it be?), Harry attempted to sit up unsuccessfully.

"Don't hurt yourself trying, dear." He heard her say. "Here," She helped him sit up. "Drink this, it will help you." She handed him a cup that smelled terrible, but he had learned a long time ago not to question Madam Pomfrey or her weird healing methods.

"How did I end up here?" He asked her after drinking the thing as fast as he could.

"A fellow Gryffindor who was taking a shower next to you yesterday heard a crash from your side, he found you passed out and came to get help." She answered, "I wouldn't worry about it too much, you must've been very exhausted from the Quidditch game."

"I don't think it was caused by exhaustion, I think exhaustion was just a helping factor. "Harry whispered, without realizing what he was saying.

"What do you mean. dear?" Madam Pomfrey looked confused, and slightly worried. "Have you been experiencing anything that could be the main cause of your current situation?"

"Not exactly," He decided to answer somewhat truthfully. "It was just a shocking realization that fell on me at once."

"After a long quidditch game, I can see why that could cause you to collapse." She muttered, as if she was talking to herself. "Your body was already tired, that realization must've caused your mind to get tired as well, and in one of the worst times possible." She seemed to realize that she was talking to herself. "Is that realization anything worth sharing? Or anything I can help you with?"

 _Whoa!_ Harry thought. _S_ _haring is not an option!_

"No, not really." Deep down, though, he knew he needed help.

"Alright dear, suit yourself." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "But if you ever want to share, you can always come to me." 

Harry knew he could trust her, he really did. Harry knew he wanted to tell her, he really did. But for him, that was not an option. Not yet, anyway. "Of course." He smiled back. "When can I rejoin the world of the uninjured?"

Madam Pomfrey laughed, "At dinner, dear."

"Which is when?" 

"In three hours."

 _Three hours._ He thought.  _I can do that, I've been here for much longer than that._

But being stuck in a hospital bed, with no one to talk to and nothing to do meant he had to have a conversation with his thoughts, and that's what he did, because sooner or later he would've had to do it.

He remembered the day Seamus and Dean told him that they were dating, how he had felt happy for them, but also a little jelous, a feeling he didn't know the source of back then, but did now. He thought that if he wasn't in such a good mood (another thing he knew the cause of now but not then) back then, he wouldn't have reacted the same, his jelousy would've had much more control. 

He wondered why he didn't mind Seamus and Dean dating, but the thought of himself in a situation like that scared him so much?

He remembred fourth year and fifth year, when he was crushing on Cho, but there was Cedric. Cedric who helped him crack the egg, Cedric who died because of him, Cedric whom Harry told about the dragons because he was sure the other competitors knew about it. He realized that Cho wasn't the only one trying to get over Cedric's death before she started dating again. Harry did like Cho, but he also liked Cedric.

He remembered Ginny, and their relationship, how she used to tell him that sometimes she would rather be a guy than be a girl, and sometimes she's very happy with being a girl, how she said she didn't know what to make of these feelings. Harry felt like that wasn't exactly how she felt but it was the best way she could put it, the way she felt would make the most sense.

Harry realized that even though she felt that way, she was always Ginny, and he loved her for being Ginny.

People always say that personality is all that matters, so why did they always make a big deal out of gender?

After three hours, when he was walking out of the hospital wing and heading to the Great Hall, Harry felt more at peace with himself, but not so much that he could comfortably share his 'big secret'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmmmm, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! Long time no see! Ahahaha ha h a...  
> I apologize for being a lazy piece of trash... (I literally have so many insects flying around me.)
> 
> Afte that being said: I present to you: PANSEXUAL HARRY AND GENDERFLUID GINNY!  
> (If i get anything wrong on anything please notify me, I do not intend to offend anyone, and i do not know everything. If you tell me, I will change it or fix it in the next chapter)


End file.
